


Stuck in the Middle With You

by KaliJoKu (Kalikuks)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/KaliJoKu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink, Koujaku and Aoba are trapped in an elevator. Drabble written in response to an ask sent prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Soundlessway on tumblr in response to a "send me a pairing and a number prompt", their chosen pairing being MinKouAo and the prompt ending up being the phrase “Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while...”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while.”

Mink of course had been the one to state the obvious after the initial panic of the elevators sudden and inexplicable grinding halt between floors. Considering there had been a pretty bad storm raging outside, a power outage was more than likely the cause. The red emergency lights had at least turned on, even if that wasn't all that great of a comfort to the elevators other two occupants.

Aoba had pressed himself to Mink’s side, Ren held tight to his chest, expression one of worry. Mink had long since draped an arm around the smaller man’s waist to offer comfort. Tori and Beni had also perched themselves on each of Aoba’s shoulders for the same reason. Koujaku on the other hand…

He was still trying to pry the doors open.

“Hey, Koujaku, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Aoba called out softly.

Koujaku only answered by way of a clipped “I’ll be fine” as he tried to wriggle his fingertips into the minuscule space between the sliding doors. Mink and Aoba only watched as Koujaku’s hands slid uselessly across the stainless steel when he attempted to pull them apart. Aoba cast a glance up to Mink, a plea for him to intervene.

“Red.” He might have put too much bite into his tone, what with the way Koujaku jumped.

Then again, Koujaku had been the one to freak out the most when the elevator had ceased moving in the first place.

Finally turning from the doors to face both Mink and Aoba, Koujaku gave Mink a sheepish look before he set his gaze on Aoba, expression falling into one of concern.

Koujaku was at Aoba’s side in a second.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Koujaku offered Aoba a soft smile, “Right, Mink?”

Mink inclined his head in a curt nod, the small action and Koujaku’s smile easing some of the tension from Aoba’s form.

“It’s just a bit of a scary situation, that’s all.” Aoba admitted as he cuddled Ren closer, and Koujaku nodded in understanding while Mink gently rubbed Aoba’s arm.

“You’re telling me.” Koujaku murmured as he slumped against the elevator wall next to Aoba, pressing shoulder to shoulder with him.

Silence settled over all three of them as they resigned to wait, and with the time drawing on they soon found themselves settled on the elevator floor. Both Koujaku and Aoba themselves settled against Mink for warmth, and soon Aoba drifted off to sleep. It was only in the middle of Mink and Koujaku’s hushed discussion on how they’d remove Mink’s coat from his person without waking Aoba in order to drape said garment over their lover for further comfort did the elevator come to life again.

With careful maneuvers, Mink managed to hoist himself with the still sleeping Aoba in his arms off the elevator floor just as they reached their intended destination.

“Got him?” Koujaku whispered as the doors slid open, and at Mink’s nod he stepped from the elevator, the larger man with his precious cargo soon following suit.

They fell into step beside each other as they made their way down the hall, Mink gently adjusting his hold on Aoba every so often, trying to avoid jostling him too much as they walked back to the apartment.

“Hey, Mink.”

“Yes Red?”

“Next time we’re taking the stairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine it could have been meant as a sexy prompt but it ended up being kinda cute...
> 
> Also I'm actually terrified of elevators so I might have been channeling my dislike of them into poor Aoba and Koujaku here...


End file.
